Flame God
On some occasions, creatures that possess an internal flame, that central spark of fire, can obtain a great status that so many wish to possess. These creatures shed their outer layers, and burst into an astonishing flame, surpassing their brethren and becoming a Flame God. Considered to be the epitome of enlightenment, constructs are able to break away from their crafted confines and become powerful beings of flame, possessing not only an actual living body, but retaining some of their deadly powers of old. Flame Gods are often known as Entei, and as such are the spiritual, and power equals to dragons such as Great Wyrms. REQUIREMENTS Type: Construct Dark Knight, Gargoyle, or Golem Feats: Toughness, Greater Build, Special Built Body Special: Must be spiritually enlightened and worship a deity of some sort actively. Hit die: d12 Skills: The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Int), Knowledge Arcana (Int), Knowledge (Religion)(Int), Fly (Dex), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int) Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Flame God Evilties: You add the Flame God evilties to your list of class evilties. Race: When becoming a Flame God, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. Type: Remains construct, however you gain the Outsider sub type. +2 Strength and Charisma. -2 Dexterity Flight: 20 feet Perfect +2 to Intimidate and fly Magichange: Regardless of what you possessed before, you now magichange into a large Greatsword. Though you can still utilize other magichange techniques in this form, you cannot gain any from your previous class. Techniques readied At every level other than 2nd and 8th, the Flame God gains techniques as if he had leveled up in his previous class. However he only gains the number of techniques readied, he must choose techniques from the new Flame God technique list located below. Flame Gods can take Monster techniques Marked with a (**), whenever they level up instead of having to wait to gain a monster technique. The Flame God uses whatever bonus the creature before it used to determine it's saving throws, however if it's strength score is higher than the normal relevant score, it uses it instead. Large Flame God Great Sword Two Handed Melee weapon Damage: 3d6 or monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: 19-20 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 8 lbs. Monster Weapon: You now land a critical hit from 19-20 and do x2 damage on a critical hit, if you did before, this stays the same. Ability Boost The Flame God gains bonuses to it's Strength and Charisma at levels 2, 6, and 10. The Flame God does not gain new ability bonuses from it's previous class. Damage Reduction At 2nd, and 9th level the Flame God gains Damage Reduction overcome by nothing, This is due to the Flame god's powerful and dense body. Natural armor Flame Gods gain natural armor bonuses equal to those listed on the table above. Ifrit (Su) At 1st level, you become a Flame God. As a flame god you receive great power. You gain a resistance to Fire of 5. If you had fire resistance before this increases by 5. In addition, you gain the flaming enchantment on your natural attack. If you already possessed the flaming enchantment, you gain double the effect. Finally, due to your intense adaptation to the heat, you are now at odds with sub zero temperatures. You take 50% more damage from cold based attacks. Satana (Su) At 3rd level you have received more strength from the element of fire. Your fire resistance increases by 5. In addition, you inherit a mantle of flames that allows you to avoid your enemies attacks. A number of times per day equal to 3+charisma modifier, you can activate flame cloak as a swift action. While this cloak is active, opponents take a number of fire damage equal to your strength modifier when they attack you with a melee weapon. This form also possesses another usefulness, as while in this form, you can enter any campfire sized flame and gain the effects of a greater teleportation spell, however you must emerge from a flame of at least the same size. This form lasts until the end of your next round. Your body in this form is immolated in blue flames. Once per day, you can utilize the power of your blue flames and call upon them while using any technique that deals fire damage. Using this ability is a free action that must be declared before the technique is performed. The creature struck by a blue flame technique must make a will save DC:10+Flame God level+Strength modifier or be shaken for one round per Flame god level. Marid (Su) At 4th level The Flame God has harnessed the true meaning of it's fiery strengths. The Flame God becomes immune to fire. The flame god's movement speed increases by 10 feet, and it's flying speed increases by 20 feet. In addition, a number of times per day equal to 3+charisma modifier, you can cast a scorching ray, as the spell using your total character level as the caster level as a swift action. In this form you are engulfed in orange flames, Once per day, you can utilize the power of your Orange flames and call upon them while using any technique that deals fire damage. Using this ability is a free action that must be declared before the technique is performed. The creature struck by an orange flame technique must make a will save DC:10+Flame God level+ Strength modifier or be sickened for one round per Flame god level. Flamberg (Su) At 7th level the Flame God's burning core erupts a shimmering purple as it earns the title Flamberg. The Flame God now becomes so in tune with flames that it is healed by their burning embrace. The Flame god heals 1/2 of any fire damage he should have received. In addition, the flames have accepted you and you become a greater spirit, earning love and protection from your followers. You now add your Charisma modifier into your armor class as a deflection bonus. This bonus is taken away from flat footed attacks, but not touch attacks. Once per day, you can utilize the power of your purple flames and call upon them while using any technique that deals fire damage. Using this ability is a free action that must be declared before the technique is performed. The creature struck by a purple flame technique must make a fortitude save DC:10+Flame God level+Strength modifier or be stunned for one round per Flame god level. Slust (Su) At 8th level, you have become an elder god of flames and your fire burns a brilliant green. Now when suffering damage from a fire based technique, you heal a full amount of hit points equal to the fire damage dealt. In instances when you are effected by a technique such as Hellfire ray or Flamestrike that deal Fire damage and holy or unholy damage, you still heal from the fire damage, and you can apply your old fire resistance score to the unholy damage instead. In addition, a number of times per day equal to 3+ Charisma modifier, you can Choose to deal holy or unholy damage in your fire based techniques as well. You must declare the technique to be holy or unholy before performing it and you must sacrifice a silver holy symbol to do so. The technique will deal normal damage, but 1/2 will be fire and the other half will be unholy or holy damage. Agni (Su) At 10th level, you have become a God of fire and as such you can channel the strength of the sun as your flames turn a strange deep red. Once per day as a standard action, you gain a +6 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Charisma. Your Damage Reduction increases by 5, Your size increases to Huge and you gain an additional attack at your highest base attack bonus. Once while in this form you can designate one of your techniques as a hellfire technique. This technique deals maximized damage and creatures with resistances to this technique's damage type gain no protection, Creatures immune to the damage type take half damage. Regardless of any immunities, whenever you exit this form you are exhausted and cannot restore this exhaustion by magical means. Flame God Techniques 1st—'''Fire, Spark, burning hands, dancing lantern '''2nd— Greater Magic Weapon , produce flame, burning gaze, elemental speech, elemental touch, fire breath, flaming sphere, pyrotechnics, resist energy, scorching ray, 3rd—'Mega Fire, campfire wall, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, fireball, flame arrow, protection from energy, **Demonic Flame '''4th—'wall of fire, detonate, dragon's breath, elemental body I, fire shield, fire trap, firefall, wall of fire '5th—'Giga Fire, elemental body III, fire snake, geyser, planar adaptation, planar binding, lesser, **Fire Blast, **Burning Fever (MC) '''6th— True Seeing, Greater Heroism, fire seeds, contagious flame, elemental body III, planar binding, sirocco, 7th— Resounding Blow , Omega Fire, delayed blast fireball, elemental body IV, firebrand, planar adaptation, mass, **Chaotic Flare '8th—'incendiary cloud, incendiary cloud, planar binding, greater, wall of lava '9th—'Peta Fire, fiery body, gate, meteor swarm, **Fires of Megiddo, **Flare Circle (MC)